Sweet Serenity
by CristinaLee
Summary: They've never found more balance and serenity in any relationship like they do with each others. Alexander Skarsgard/OFC Alexander Skarsgard
1. Don't Get Caught

Alex pulled Syrena down on top of him, kissing her and gripping her hips as she settled down against him. He took note of how well her body rested on top of his. Hips fitting perfectly within his. His broad chest and tone torso was big enough for her dainty upper body to lay on him better than a puzzle piece in its right place, the nook of his shoulder and neck were just right for her to bury her face in as she got shy from all the kissing and touching. Her legs straddling one of his as he pulled her up, so they were face to face. Alex rested her forehead on his and he smiled up at her. They were in the room that she grew up in as a child at her dad's house, laying on her bed, that also folded up into a couch. The old house creaked, the floor boards as they snuck down the hall of the third floor groaned and complained, threatening to alert Syrena's father, who was in the living room watching Tv. She and Alex snuck in the back kitchen door, paused as her father asked where Syrena had been, then crept up the kitchen stairs to the third floor, finally hitting home base in her room as she closed her bedroom door carefully as he stood at the edge of her bed. Syrena smiled up at Alex shyly as she stood in front of him, his 6'4 masculine frame dwarfing her 5'2 petite one. He slid his arms carefully around her, pulling her against his body, kissing her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, pressing her ear a bit closer to listen to his heartbeat. Alex smiled down at her, feeling her press her ear to his chest and bringing her arms up his back to flatten her palms against his shoulder blades. Alex's thumbs hooked into the band of her sweats and underwear as he sat up a bit too pulled them off her completely. Syrena kissed his neck, up to his cheek, then to his soft pink lips. She moaned, starting to pant as the chill air wrapped around her skin as Alex pulled off her clothing.

Pulling away from his lips, sitting on his hips and unbuttoning his black dress shirt, licking her lips as she pulled it open and was greeted by an impressive 8-pack, pumped arms and gorgeous tan skin. She placed a feather light kiss to his stomach, just above his navel, then went back to his lips. Syrena unbuckled his belt, undoing the button and zipper to his jeans and paused above his package, gulping lightly and closing her eyes. Alex's head came up and he planted a kiss on the side of her face, flipping them over on the bed, which popped and protested the sudden shift of weight on it. Ignoring it, Alex kicked his jeans off, gripping Syrena's hips again, kissing at her neck, throat and shoulder and pushed into her, Syrena moaned loudly tilting her back and digging her nails into the backs of Alex's arms as he pressed in and out of her. Alex brought her face back to his and kissing her, their tongues fighting each other for dominance. One of her hands went to press to the center of his chest and the other gripped the two anchor necklace that hung around Alex's neck.

"Alex." she panted, their chests heaving.

"Sy." Alex moaned, pushing deeper into her.

Syrena's head rolled to the side, she looked at the door, frowning. She paused, looking up at Alex and pressing her index to her lips, "Shh." she hushed him.

Alex stopped and frowned down at her, "What's wrong?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her forehead.

"My dad's on the second floor." she mouthed to him.

Alex looked back over his shoulder at the door, then back to Syrena. He nodded, hushing her and started to press in and out of her again. Syrena was so close to start with that Alex picking up the pace a bit more in nervous anticipation didn't help her any. Alex had to press his lips firmly to hers to keep the loud moan from escaping her and causing her dad to come to her room. Syrena wrapped her legs tightly around Alex's hips as he pressed harder into her making her moment of pleasure so much stronger, her nails raked from the tops of his shoulder, down to the small of his back and around to his hips. Alex groaned in pain and grunted breathy as he neared his time. Syrena broke the kiss, looking back to the door, hearing footsteps creaking up the third floor. Syrena pushed herself up, basically knocking Alex off of her.

"He's on the floor." she panted.

Alex panted wide eyed, finally hearing Syrena's father's steps coming up the hall. Both of them looked at each other, panting, wide eyed and her body still reacting to the pleasure Alex had brought her too. "What do we do?" he mouthed to her as her father called for her. He was halfway to her room, to discovering them and having a total freak out.

Syrena scrambled, grabbing her tank top that Alex throw on the floor and pulling it on with her underwear. She went to the bottom of the bed, opened the door and stuck her head out, smiling at her dad as he stopped, clearly startled by her, but smiled back her none the less.

"Are you okay, Syrena?" he asked her.

"Yeah, daddy. I'm fine." she answered him.

"What are you doing in your room?"

"Laying down."

"In the dark?" He raised an eyebrow at her suspicious.

"I have a migraine." Syrena lied.

"Oh, do you want me to make you some tea? It could help." Her father was a sweet and loving man. Helpful to people to the point of near insanity. But Syrena loved him with all her life.

"No, no. It's alright. I'm just gunna go to bed. I've had a long day." she blushed.

"Alright." he nodded, half turning to go back down the stairs. "I love you, Sy." Syrena gulped looking him dead in the eyes.

_He knows._

"Love you too, daddy." she added.

Her dad nodded again and disappeared back downstairs to the living room. Syrena let out a breath of relief when she couldn't hear his steps anymore, pulled back into the room, closed and locked her bedroom door. She laid down half on Alex, who was laying on the bed against the wall. They smiled at each other and kiss a bit, before Syrena became shy again over the fact that they almost got caught by her father. Never did she think that after a long day of filming a short film with Alex, co-workers and their director friend Björne, she'd be sneaking 23 year old, Alexander Skarsgård into her house, with her father home and make love with him. It wasn't what she planned going to bed last night or when she got up that morning to start filming again. But here she was and it had happened, totally unplanned and utterly welcomed without the slightest hint complaint. Syrena's hand slid down Alex's sweaty chest and stomach, under the blanket that was covering his _goods_ and gripped him firmly with her hand. Alex's eyes rolled shut, his lips parted and he groaned, turning his head to the side. Syrena kneaded and pulled him off, nuzzling and kissing his neck, cheek and temple. His arm came out from his side, wrapped around his slender waist, pulling her closer to him as he came closer to running off the edge. He pulsed his hips to the tune of her hand and just as he'd done for her, Syrena covered his groans with a kiss. Syrena ran her free hand through Alex's short, spiked blond hair and looking him in his blue eyes, their cheeks flushed and lungs burning with over use. Their bodies and minds praising them for the heaven that was just given to them. She laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in the nook of his neck, trailing her fingers back up to his chest and holding his necklace again as she started to fall asleep. Alex smiled down at her, kissing her head and resting his head against the top of hers and falling happily asleep himself.


	2. Early Mornings, Starbucks and Airports

Syrena took a deep breath as she started to wake up, inhaling Alex's scent as she did. Smiling, when she realized Alex was still with her, she snuggled closer to him. Pushing herself farther up to be face to face with him and still smiling as she watched him sleep for a little bit. Taking in his relaxed face, slightly pouty lips, light and even breathing and total relaxed state. Syrena pressed a kiss to his cheek before carefully getting out of bed, pulling her sweats back on and heading downstairs. She rubbed the sleep from her face, fixing her hair and glancing up at the clock on the wall above the sink window.

_2.44am_

Sighing, Syrena went into the fridge and grabbed a soda, then shuffled into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Switching the Tv on and watching some dufus infomercial. She almost jumped out of her skin as someone touched her shoulder. She gripped her heart as her dad came around from the back of the couch and sat down beside her.

"You okay, Sy?" he asked. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered getting her heart under control again. "What got you up this time of the night?"

Her dad shrugged his shoulders and stared at the Tv, the glow of it throwing shadows against his sad face as he sighed deeply. "I've been having trouble sleeping."

"Cause Mom took Remy with her to New York to film her new movie and you're on hiatus in a quiet empty house." Syrena nodded, understanding that her father had a case of empty nest syndrome. He nodded. "Why don't you pick up a role at the Theatre or something like at. Something to occupy your time while they're gone." she suggested.

"I've been thinking of doing that for the last few months. I talked to Ben about doing a a show or two at the Gothenburg City Theatre."

"Go for it!" Syrena encouraged him. "I love the GCT. Some of my fondest moments of being at work with you is at that theatre house. I wouldn't mind going back there again to see you portray some awesome character like Hamlet or Romeo." she beamed talking about the characters her father had played as in the GCT while she grew up.

"I'm too old to play Romeo, Syrena." her father laughed.

"Says who?" she laughed with him.

"Me. Says me, James Søren Ashlin, that I'm too old to play Romeo in Romeo and Juliet." James proclaimed. Syrena laughed harder with her dad, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Maybe you are. But there's others roles you can get and I think you should totally go for it." she told him through her laughs.

"I will." James nodded. "In the morning, I'll call Ben and have him fish around for something. In the mean time," he got up off the couch. "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, see ya later."

"Oh and Syrena." James paused at the steps of the second floor where his room was. Syrena looked back at him. "Tell Alexander the next time he comes into my home, I expect him to say hello at least or I'll have to call Stellan and have a talk about his son's manners." he smiled at the shock on his daughter's face.

"How did..."

"I'm your father, Syrena and I have your seven brothers, who have snuck their dates into the house just like you. I've developed a radar on knowing this sort of thing." Syrena nodded at him, getting it.

_Parental thing._

"I'll tell him when he wakes up." she agreed.

"Good. I'll be gone early in the morning as while. Meetings." he informed her. "God natt, Sy." He bid her again and went up to his room.

"Good night, dad." Syrena called to him as she turned back to the Tv, a deep blush over her face. "Can't believe we got caught." she laughed at herself. "Damn it."

Sighing and pushing off the couch, Syrena headed back upstairs to get some more sleep, she like her dad, had meetings in the morning and had to fly out of Stockholm to LA for a casting call her agent Benji had set up for her on a new movie. Leaving her bedroom door open, now that James knew Alex was in the house, she pulled off her sweats and crawled back into bed, snuggled her back up against Alex's side, grinned when he moaned, shifted and wrapped an arm around her.

The next morning, Alex kissed Syrena awake and sat up in bed with her, when she was fully awake. Syrena leaned against his shoulder, yawning. "Morning, sleepy head." he smiled kissing the side of her neck. "You sleep alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, I was toasty warm all night." She smiled returning the kiss and getting out of bed. "Oh, my dad said that the next time you come in the house to say hi to him or he's going to call your dad and have a talk with him about your manners." she relayed the message, pulling on a pair of cameos and heading down the hall to the kitchen stairs. Alex's struggled out of bed, pulling on his clothing and followed her into the kitchen.

"Your dad knows I'm here?" He asked, nearly tripping down the last three steps into the kitchen as his pulled on his pants.

"Yeah, I got up around 1 or 2 this morning to get a drink and I guess I woke up him in the process and he told him he knew you came in with me last night. Not sure if he knew that we did it, but I wouldn't put it past him." Syrena told him, pouring herself and Alex a glass of orange juice. "Whole parent thing, you know. Eyes in the back of the head shit."

"He's not mad?" Alex asked, taking the glass of juice and sitting down at the breakfast table with her.

"No, just that you didn't say anything coming in." she assured him. "Probably feels a little disrespected by it, but he's not mad."

"Good." Alex nodded, sipping the juice. "When's your flight out?" he asked.

Syrena looking up at the clock and added up the hours until her flight in her head, "I got three hours." she answered. "I still got to pack though."

Alex nodded, playing footsies with her under the table. "Okay, you do that and I'll take you out to breakfast and drive you to the airport. That way you don't have to worry about leaving your car in the airport and paying the daily parking fee." Syrena nodded, downing the rest of her juice, getting up and putting the glass in the dishwasher.

"Alright." She said heading up the stairs again. "The shower is this way, if you want to take one. It won't take long for me to pack."

Alex jogged up the stairway, catching her around the waist from behind and hugging her tight to his body, Syrena giggled laying her hands over his. "You not going to take a shower with me?" he asked.

"You've seen me naked enough for one day, Alexander." She teased him, pulling away and heading to her room, where she showered in her own bathroom as Alex used the one in the guestroom, then she packed all the stuff she was going to need for the trip and possible few months away filming, if she got the role. Slinging her bag over one shoulder, she marched downstairs and met Alex in the living room with a kiss before they headed out the back door and walked to his car that was parked at the back of the house.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? We have an hour and a half until I have to get you to the airport? Though its really an hour since you have to be there a bit before hand." Alex asked, pulling off Syrena's parent's property and onto the main road.

"Nothing fancy." Syrena replied settling back in the passenger seat and resting her hand on Alex's thigh. "Light and easy, would work right now."

"Okay, how about coffee and bagels at Starbucks, only about 15 minutes away from the airport." he suggested, gripping her hand on his thigh and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Sounds good." She smiled, enjoying the feeling of his hand holding hers.

Alex pulled into a parking space out front of Starbucks and they headed inside the little coffee shop and stood in line waiting for be served. As they waited, they held hands, shared shy kisses and playful touches to each others cheeks, backs, necks and a sneaky butt squeeze on Syrena's part, making Alex blush bright red and her hide her giggle in his arm.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" the cashier asked them, when it was their turn. Alex motioned for Syrena to go first.

"I'll have a Grande Caramel frappaccino with soy milk, extra caramel and whip cream and a New York style bagel." she ordered. The cashier grabbed a clear medium size cup wrote on it and passed it to the barista, then looked up at Alex for his order.

"One regular Grande coffee and plain bagel, please." he told her, pulling out his wallet and MasterCard.

The cashier grabbed another medium cup, wrote on it as well and handed to the barista too, then rang them up. "That'll be $7.19." she told him, taking his credit card and swiping it. Alex entered his pin and took back his card and bagels, then waited at a window table with Syrena for their coffee.

"Cold coffee in the middle of a Swedish winter, Sy?" he teased her as they ate.

"I'm crazy that way." she smiled at him.

"Grande Caramel frappaccino with soy milk, extra caramel and whip cream and a regular Grande coffee!" A voice called out their drinks. Alex popped the bite of bagel he had in his hand in his mouth and got up to grab their coffees. He came back, setting Syrena's frappaccino down next to her and sitting down with his regular coffee. He took the lid off his coffee, blow on it for a moment, then took a drink. Syrena sucked some of her ice cold coffee through the green straw in it and smiled happily with satisfaction.

"I'm going to miss you, Sy-Sy." Alex confessed looking out the window next to him. "A lot."

Syrena smiled at him and rested her hand on his forearm. "I'm not going to be gone forever, Alex."

"I know, but still." He answered looking back to her. "After three months of filming together, never being apart. I've gotten attached to you."

"Aww," Syrena blushed. "I know how you feel. I promise to call you all the time." she crossed her finger over her heart. "Deal?"

"Deal." Alex smiled and they pinky swore. "Come on, lets get you to the airport, so you can hurry and get back." he told her standing up. Syrena smiled at him, getting up and grabbing her coffee as they headed out the door and back to his car.


	3. Back in action

Alex's heart was pounding in his chest as he stood at the exit of the terminal waiting for Syrena to come out of it. It been 5 years since he'd seen her, they were last together during the filming of 'Kill your Darlings' in 2006. Their relationship hadn't worked out with their schedules, they found they spent more time apart with her new found A-list fame than they did together. But now they were finding more time to spend together with Alex's new A-list profile and that they'd be working on True Blood together for it's new season and that's where they were now, in LA getting ready to start filming season 5 of the HBO series. Syrena and his plane had landed and she had to go back and grab her Ipod off the plane where she left it accidentally. A smile came across his face seeing her walking out of the terminal and towards him, a smile on her face.

"Get it?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yep." Syrena smiled, holding up her Ipod.

"Alright, I got your bag and the car is this way." Alex told her, grabbing the handle of her bag, picking it up and walking out the automatic doors to his car. Syrena followed him and dropped into the passenger seat of his Audi A8 as Alex put the luggage in the truck.

"Alex?" Syrena mumbled, filing through the music on her Ipod as they drove to Alex's place.

"Yeah, Sy?"

"Why didn't you tell me she cheated on you?" she asked, talking about Alex's ex girlfriend from a few months a go.

Alex was silent for a while, hurt that he got cheated on and hurt even more that Syrena knew that the girl had cheated on him. Pulling to a stop at a red light, the two Swedes looked at each other, Syrena with a questioning look and Alex with a pleading one for her to drop it.

"I wouldn't have gotten mad. Why would I have?"

"I don't know. Still hurts a bit." Alex told her, watching the light change.

"I'm sorry." Syrena whispered, looking back to her Ipod.

"It's not your fault, Syrena." Alex told her. "It was just an out there relationship to start with. She was too into the Media scene for me and I wasn't in it enough for her." he explained.

"No excuse to cheat on you." Syrena answered. "But it's her loss."

"And how is that?" Alex asked, pulling onto his street.

"She gave you up, Alex. That's a stupid fucking move." Syrena told him, getting out the car as he parked in his driveway. "She don't know what she gave up."

"Same thing you did." Alex replied standing in the open car door.

Syrena stopped by the trunk and looked back at Alex caught off guard. She blinked at him, unsure what to say to him. She went up to him and looked up into his eyes through his sunglasses. "Its was a two sided agreement, Alexander." she said softly.

"I know. But I didn't want to let you go." Alex confessed to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Syrena asked upset. "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want to break up?" she took as step back.

"I didn't want to over obligate you..."

"Over obligate me!" Syrena barked, stepping back from him again. "Alex, do you know how much that hurt me! To walk away from you like that." she huffed, shaking her head and looking over the neighborhood. "I hated myself and I still do."

Alex gulped and looked down the neighborhood in the other direction, both in a very awkward position now. Their dark secrets for each other let out into the open after years of sitting in the dark and dripping parts of their minds. Strengthening his face and coming to his full height and puffing out his muscles, Alex reached out and grabbed Syrena by the wrist and pulled her against him, cupping her face his hands lightly as he kissed her on the lips. A blush of joy exploded over Syrena as she deepened the kiss. Alex smiled against her lips, moving his hands from her face to her hips, pulling her flush against him. Syrena wrapped her arms Alex's upper body and stood up on her tippy toes a little bit to get to Alex's height more. Syrena broke the kiss and stepped away from him, her eyes bright and face still a little pink from her blush.

"We're outside." she said to him.

Nodding, Alex walked around her, letting his hand catch hers real quick, then going to the back of the car to grab their bags. Carrying the bags inside with Syrena following him, Alex showed her where everything was at.

"That's basically the house." Alex told her ending in the kitchen.

"It oozes you, Alex." Syrena teased him.

Smiling, Alex grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and turning to set her on the kitchen table and kissing her again. Syrena smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alex groaned as his cell phone went off in his front pocket. Syrena sat back from him, allowing him to answer it.

"Should have stayed in the driveway." she commented to herself.

Alex chuckled answering the last ring. "Hey, Fares."

"_Alex, you want to have lunch at Joan's?_"

"Sure, what time?"

"_Say an hour_." Fares suggested.

"Okay, we'll be there." Alex agreed.

"Alright, see you there." Fares said bye and hung up.

Alex hung up the phone and shoved it back into his front pocket. He sighed, rubbing the sides of Syrena's thighs. "How about lunch?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure." Syrena nodded, putting her hands on his hips and kissing him again. "When are we going?" she asked.

"In an hour." Alex replied, kissing her neck.

"Gives us time." she said, running her fingers through his hair.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Alex picked her up and took her upstairs to his bedroom, kissing and losing their clothing along the way. Dropping onto the bed with Syrena, Alex smiled down at her and hid his face in her neck. She smiled back and rubbed her cheek against the side of his face.

"What is it?" she whispered in his ear.

"Déjà vu." Alex replied, sitting back up and looking her in the eyes, running his thumb across her cheek. "The last time we were in bed together, we were in your parent's house."

Syrena smiled bigger at him, feeling the same déjà vu that he was. "Snuck in thinking we were ninjas, almost got caught in the middle of it, only to find out we'd been caught way before." she chucked, running her hand over her face. "I haven't thought about that in so long."

"About our first time?" Alex asked a little hurt by it.

"No, about how my dad caught us, probably before we got to my room." Syrena shook her head. "He probably knew by the time we hit the first step going upstairs and he didn't say a word until after."

"Damn decent of him." Alex said, kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Wander if he told my mom." Syrena replied, exhaling deeply as Alex slipped into her.

"Possible." Alex answered, rocking into her.

"But, I don't think so." Syrena said, digging her nails into his shoulders. "She would have said something, flipped out really." she bit her lip and pushed her head back as Alex moved faster. Alex smiled, biting down on her shoulder.

"Fuck, Alex!" Syrena groaned in pain.

"Love, Sy." Alex chuckled back, kissing the red bite mark he created.

"I thought you didn't bite people outside of work." she moaned.

"There's always an exception." he told her.

"Mmmm, really."

Syrena and Alex sat at a table at the famous Hollywood restaurant, Joan's on third, waiting for their fellow Swedish actor Fares Fares to show up, so they could have lunch together. They sat at the best table they could to avoid the paparazzi seeing them and start up their shit. In case they did though, Alex sat on the outside of the table, while Syrena sat in the seat against the wall hidden pretty well by the shade and umbrella. The toe of Syrena's converse glided up the side of Alex's blue jean clad leg as he sat cross legged at the table sending Fares a text. He smiled and winked at her and a few minutes later, Fares came rushing over to the table, hugging the other two before taking a seat across from Alex.

"Good to see you again, Sy." Fares smiled.

"Yeah, last time we were saw each other, was in what _Easy Money_?" Syrena smiled, amused.

"Long two years." Fares laughed.

"I'll fucking tell you." Syrena laughed with him.

"How you been Alex, you haven't called me in a while." Fares turned to his long time friend.

Alex shrugged, becoming uncomfortable and playing with their table marker. He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, almost like he was annoyed. He looked over the busy streets and other tables around them.

"Sup, Alex?" Syrena frowned, nudging him gently with her foot.

"2 o'clock." Alex said with a bit of a snarl.

Fares and Syrena looked over to their left and saw a paparazzi standing on the sidewalk near them, snapping pictures of them. Syrena rolled her eyes and Fares frowned, becoming uncomfortable themselves.

"They have impeccable timing." Fares said, looking away from the paparazzi.

"Wish they get the hint and go the hell away." Alex added.

"That's never going to happen as long as there are famous actors and cameras on the planet." Syrena sighed, tilting her chair back against the wall behind her.

Their waitress came and had gone with their orders and the paparazzi guy was still out there taking pictures of them as they talked and ate. Syrena and Alex sat at the table a while longer after Fares left, in hope that the guy would follow him. But he wasn't budging and Alex was becoming visibly more upset as time passed. Sighing softly as she watched the anger slowly grow in Alex's eyes, Syrena pulled out her phone and sent a text to someone as she got up and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later." She said, moving around the table.

"Where are you going?" Alex frowned at her.

"I have an errand to run. I'll see you back at your place." she told him and walked away. Alex watched her walk away down the street, the paparazzi following her a bit, before he got up and got him to pay attention to him as he went back to his car, ignoring the endless amount of questions he was asking on the way.


End file.
